User blog:Pichu95/Series in Death Battle so far
Here's a list of series and where it was last used on: Bold = Characters Last Used From Said Series. Italic = Current Death Battle So Far. ''Season 1 *Star Wars (Last Used: Season 2 ('Darth Vader''' vs. Dr. Doom)) *Metroid (Last Used: Season 2 (Boba Fett vs. Samus Aran Remastered)) *Street Fighter (Last Used: Season 5 (Ryu 'vs. Jin Kazama)) *Mortal Kombat (Last Used: Season 6 ('Johnny Cage vs. Captain Falcon)) *Marvel (Last Used: Season 6 (Deadpool '''vs. The Mask)) *DC Comics (Last Used: Season 6 (Ghost Rider vs. '''Lobo)) *Super Mario (Last Used: Season 5 (Mario 'vs. Sonic (2018)) *Final Fight (Last Used: Season 1 ('Mike Haggar vs. Zangief)) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Last Used: Season 4 (The Shredder vs. Silver Samurai)) *Battletoads (Last Used: Season 1 (Zitz vs. Leonardo)) *Yoshi (Last Used: Season 1 (Yoshi vs. Riptor)) *Killer Instinct (Last Used: Season 4 (Balrog vs. TJ Combo)) *Darkstalkers (Last Used: Season 1 (Felicia vs. Taokaka)) *BlazBlue (Last Used: Season 2 (Ragna vs. Sol Badguy)) *God of War (Last Used: Season 1 (Kratos vs. Spawn)) *Spawn (Last Used: Season 1 (Kratos vs. Spawn)) *Bomberman (Last Used: Season 1 (Bomberman vs. Dig Dug)) *Dig Dug (Last Used: Season 1 (Bomberman vs. Dig Dug)) *Dragon Ball (Last Used: Season 5 (Roshi vs. Jiraiya)) *Sonic the Headgehog (Last Used: Season 5 (Mario vs. Sonic (2018)) *Real Life (Last Used: Season 2 (Chuck Norris vs. Segata Sanshiro)) *Harry Potter (Last Used: Season 1 (Luke Skywalker vs. Harry Potter)) *SNK (Last Used: Season 3 (Ken Masters vs. Terry Bogard)) *Transformers (Last Used: Season 5 (Optimus Prime vs. Gundam)) *My Little Pony (Last Used: Season 5 (Raven vs. Twilight Sparkle)) *Halo (Last Used: Season 1 (Master Chief vs. Doomguy)) *Doom (Last Used: Season 1 (Master Chief vs. Doomguy)) *Mega Man (Last Used: Season 6 (Mega Man Battle Royale)) *The Legend of Zelda (Last Used: Season 6 (Ganondorf vs. Dracula)) *Final Fantasy (Last Used: Season 4 (Sephiroth vs. Vergil)) *Pokemon (Last Used: Season 4 (Lucario vs. Renamon)) ''Season 2 *Masters of the Universe (Last Used: Season 2 ('He-Man''' vs. Lion-O)) *Thundercats (Last Used: Season 2 (He-Man vs. Lion-O)) *Ninja Gaiden (Last Used: Season 2 (Ryu Hayabusa vs. Strider Hiryu)) *Strider (Last Used: Season 2 (Ryu Hayabusa vs. Strider Hiryu)) *Soul Calibur (Last Used: Season 2 (Guts vs. Nightmare)) *Star Fox (Last Used: Season 2 (Fox McCloud vs. Bucky O'Hare)) *Bucky O'Hare (Last Used: Season 2 (Fox McCloud vs. Bucky O'Hare)) *The Terminator (Last Used: Season 2 (Terminator vs. Robocop)) *Robocop (Last Used: Season 2 (Terminator vs. Robocop)) *Godzilla (Last Used: Season 6 (Dragonzord vs. MechaGodzilla)) *Gamera (Last Used: Season 2 (Godzilla vs. Gamera)) *Power Rangers (Last Used: Season 6 (Dragonzord vs. MechaGodzilla)) *Gundam (Last Used: Season 5 (Optimus Prime vs. Gundam)) *Kirby (Last Used: Season 6 (Wario vs. King Dedede)) *Guilty Gear (Last Used: Season 2 (Ragna vs. Sol Badguy)) *Naruto (Last Used: Season 6 (All Might vs.' Might Guy')) *Avatar (Last Used: Season 6 (Aang vs. Edward Elric)) *SEGA Saturn (Last Used: Season 2 (Chuck Norris vs. Segata Sanshiro)) *Berserk (Last Used: Season 2 (Guts vs. Nightmare)) *Gargoyles (Last Used: Season 2 (Beast vs. Goliath)) *Metal Gear (Last Used: Season 2 (Wolverine vs. Raiden)) *Splinter Cell (Last Used: Season 2 (Solid Snake vs. Sam Fisher)) *Donkey Kong (Last Used: Season 2 (Donkey Kong vs. Knuckles) *RWBY (Last Used: Season 6 (Weiss vs. Mitsuru)) *Astro Boy (Last Used: Season 2 (Mega Man vs. Astro Boy)) *Digimon (Last Used: Season 4 (Lucario vs. Renamon)) ''Season 3 *Devil May Cry (Last Used: Season 4 (Sephiroth vs. '''Vergil')) *Bayonetta (Last Used: Season 3 (Dante vs. Bayonetta)) *Ratchet & Clank (Last Used: Season 3 (Ratchet & Clank vs. Jak & Daxter)) *Jak & Daxter (Last Used: Season 3 (Ratchet & Clank vs. Jak & Daxter)) *Twisted Metal (Last Used: Season 3 (The Joker vs. Sweet Tooth)) *Red vs. Blue (Last Used: Season 3 (The Meta vs. Agent Carolina)) *Overwatch (Last Used: Season 6 (Black Widow vs. Widowmaker)) *Team Fortress (Last Used: Season 3 (Tracer vs. The Scout)) *Scott Pilgrim (Last Used: Season 3 (Amy Rose vs. Ramona Flowers)) *One Piece (Last Used: Season 4 (Natsu vs. Ace)) *Fairy Tail (Last Used: Season 4 (Natsu vs. Ace)) ''Season 4 *Tomb Raider (Last Used: Season 4 (Lara Croft vs. Nathan Drake)) *Uncharted (Last Used: Season 4 (Lara Croft vs. Nathan Drake)) *DuckTales (Last Used: Season 4 ('Scrooge McDuck''' vs. Shovel Knight)) *Shovel Knight (Last Used: Season 4 (Scrooge McDuck vs. Shovel Knight)) *Voltron (Last Used: Season 4 (Power Rangers vs. Voltron)) *United States Forest Service (Last Used: Season 4 (Smokey Bear vs. McGruff the Crime Dog)) *National Crime Prevention Council (Last Used: Season 4 (Smokey Bear vs. McGruff the Crime Dog)) *Bleach (Last Used: Season 4 (Naruto vs. Ichigo)) ''Season 5 *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Last Used: Season 5 ('Jotaro''' vs. Kenshiro)) *Fist of the North Star (Last Used: Season 5 (Jotaro vs. Kenshiro)) *Crash Bandicoot (Last Used: Season 5 (Crash vs. Spyro)) *Spyro (Last Used: Season 5 (Crash vs. Spyro)) *Kingdom Hearts (Last Used: Season 5 (Sora vs. Pit)) *Kid Icarus (Last Used: Season 5 (Sora vs. Pit)) *Resident Evil (Last Used: Season 5 (Leon Kennedy vs. Frank West)) *Dead Rising (Last Used: Season 5 (Leon Kennedy vs. Frank West)) *Tekken (Last Used: Season 5 (Ryu vs. Jin Kazama)) *Samurai Jack (Last Used: Season 5 (Samurai Jack vs. Afro Samurai)) *Afro Samurai (Last Used: Season 5 (Samurai Jack vs. Afro Samurai)) *Elfen Lied (Last Used: Season 5 (Carnage vs. Lucy)) ''Season 6 *Wario (Last Used: Season 6 ('Wario''' vs. King Dedede)) *Ben 10 (Last Used: Season 6 (Ben 10 vs. Green Lantern)) *Persona (Last Used: Season 6 (Weiss vs. Mitsuru)) *F-Zero (Last Used: Season 6 (Johnny Cage vs. Captain Falcon)) *Fullmetal Alchemist (Last Used: Season 6 (Aang vs. Edward Elric)) *Yu Yu Hakusho (Last Used: Season 6 (Sasuke vs. Hiei)) *Castlevania (Last Used: Season 6 (Ganondorf vs. Dracula)) *Mob Psycho 100 (Last Used: Season 6 (Mob vs. Tatsumaki)) *One-Punch Man (Last Used: Season 6 (Mob vs. Tatsumaki)) *The Mask (Last Used: Season 6 (Deadpool vs. The Mask)) *All Hero Academia (Last Used: Season 6 (All Might vs. Might Guy)) Category:Blog posts